At the Drifts of Despair:
by Vi11age
Summary: The roots of despair have sunk into Japan and are starting to stretch it's limbs. Sixteen students have been summoned to Mt. McKinley, Alaska to discuss plans for countering the spreading despair. SYOC-Closed-
1. Prologue

At the Drifts of Despair: Prologue

Despair was spreading. It had sunk its roots in Japan and was slowly stretching its limbs. It was moving westward around the globe. People who still had some little hope in them were moving to the America's, trying to escape the plague that had taken so many people. Most countries considered the despair to stay in Japan, but they were so tragically wrong.

In order to combat this despair, the United States has sent out letters to a select few of sixteen students to represent the Hope of the New World. They were called to Mount Mckinley, Alaska to discuss the priorities of this new group. Things won't turn out the way they seem; they never do.

A/N:

First off, thank you for having clicked on this piece of fanfiction. Now I'll be needing sixteen students and it won't be an equal number of males to females. I'll be choosing based on the OC's sent in, but I do want to have some sort of balance.

This takes place before and during the first game. When despair starts to become worldwide. And please no reused characters.

By the way… the title is a reference to another piece of media. Can you name it?

Anyway's on to the form. (which you can also find on my profile)

**Basics**

Name: (first/last)

Age: (15-18)

Ultimate: (let's be creative and not reuse some older talents)

Height: (metric or imperial is fine)

Weight:

Nationality: (they can be from anywhere in the world)

**Appearance**

Hair: (color and style)

Eyes: (shape and color)

Body Build:

Skin Tone:

Facial Structure:

Clothing/Style: (a set of clothes or their style will be fine)

**Internal Stuff:**

Personality: (the more, the merrier)

Sexual Orientation:

Romantic Interests: (what is their type? how will they act around that person? If you don't want them in this sort of relationship, then leave blank)

People They'd Befriend:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Weaknesses:

Virtues:

Habits:

Speech/ Mannerisms:

Backstory: (remember, despair has gone worldwide and the only safe-ish place is the America's: North, South, and Central)

Family:

What do they value the most in life?:

**Life of Mutual Killing:**

Other Talents:

Investigation/ Trial Roles:

Victim or Murderer: (which are they most likely to be?)

Motive To Kill: (please fill this in regardless)


	2. Act:1 Part:1

Act 1: Part 1: Cold Awakening for the Snowboarder

A bus. Dark, stagnant and filled with the hope of our generation. The hope that was supposed to counter this torrid of despair. I was, normally, in the back of this bus. I don't remember when I got on nor where. I do know that it was dark outside and the streetlights created beams of light through the paneled windows. The inside of the bus was silent too, the only noise came from the droning of the bus' engine. I felt a tug on my sleeve. A girl was sitting next to me, when I turned to her she smiled.

That's where that memory ended.

Now I was lying on a bed in a dark room. The mattress of the bed I lie on was thin and the frame was noisy. The only light came from a small gas lamp on a bedside table. From past experiences as a snowboarder I could tell this was a cabin.

When I got up my head felt numb, as if someone had been digging around in there. Besides that, I found a pair of snowshoes hanging on the door. I wondered if I'd need them and found my answer when I opened the door and stepped out. My foot plunged into feet of snow, before I pulled my foot out I noticed a light in the distance. I strapped on those snowshoes and headed for it.

The light was coming from a large wooden structure. There was a sign that read 'MESS HALL' above the door. Now that there was some light, I could see a trail of holes leading to this place.

The inside was lit by one fireplace and in the middle of the room was a large table. There's also someone by the fireplace. It looked like she was trying to dry her jeans. I needed to know what she knew; no need to be courteous.

"Hey, who are you and where are we?" she turned towards me surprised. She regained a smile and answered.

"I am Amira Codia the Ultimate Pediatrician. I do not know where we are though." this girl… she was definitely the one sitting next to me from that memory. Her hair was wavy and creamy, with darker parts in her waves. Like her hair her skin was a lighter shade of cream. Right now she was wearing a white jacket with blue accents on it, over a blue shirt, jeans and boots. Her eyes were teal. I could tell she had an accent but I couldn't tell from where.

She continued, "I will take everything in slowly, for now I must dry my jeans." She must have been the cause of those holes outside.

"Did you start the fire?" I asked pointing towards the fireplace.

"No. It was lit when I trudged over here."

"Did you wake up in a cabin? You know there are snowshoes in there? Hanging from the door." I said criticizingly.

She seemed surprised so I showed her mine. "I must get them immediately." she said this as she headed towards the door.

I stopped her, "Borrow mine if you plan to keep dry." I unstrapped mine and handed them to her.

"Thank you! By the way, what is your name?" she asks as she puts them on.

"Seriously don't mention it, at all. Just refer to me as Jonathan, I'm the Ultimate Snowboarder."

She was gone and I was alone by the fire. I could see myself better in this light and could tell what I was wearing. An unzipped purple hoodie with a gold shirt underneath. I found my rectangular glasses in the pocket of my hoodie. My dull green pants still had the chains hanging out of them, I still had my watch on my right wrist, and my silver sapphire ring on my left hand. I took off my maroon beanie and shook up my brownish blonde hair, which went to my shoulders.

Just what was going on. Were we being tested? Why can't I remember getting here? There's just that memory with 'her' in it. And the last thing I did remember was saying goodbye to my parents.

My thoughts were interrupted as Amira returned. With someone else?

"Hey Jonathan! I found someone!" She seemed very proud of her new discovery. The new girl she found was small looking girl with light pink skin. Her hair was light brown and curly up to her neck. What she wore was definitely not suitable for the environment we were in. She wore an orange t-shirt with a cookie in the middle, gray skirt, white socks, green shoes and a choker with a star. Her eyes were pink.

"I'm Bambi Nomel the Ultimate Play Costume Designer!" she said while striking a pose.

"That's a mouthful." I said scrutinizing her title.

"Well then, who exactly are you! Huh! Jonathan." Like a switch she went off on me. I was seriously surprised.

"Tch." was all I replied with.

Amira stepped between us, "Let us bring it down guys. Start with introductions right?" She looked my way smiling reassuringly. I could feel a blush form on my face.

I gave in, "I'm Jonathan Walters the Ultimate Snowboarder."

Bambi spoke again, "Anyways I've got a question. Did we all wake up in those dank cabins?"

Before any of us could answer, someone new interrupted us.

A/N:

A small first chapter but there are some important things to remember here. Especially the relationship between… well I don't want to say too much. I may be coming to you who have sent OCs with questions regarding your character. Speaking of OC's, I still need plenty more of them. The ones sent in so far are great and I can't wait for more.


	3. Act:1 Part:2

Act 1: Part 2: Is It Really Like This?!

I was drifting between states of consciousness. What I did see, when my eyes were able to flutter open, was a small room lit by a dim light. Not much else stuck to my brain because the inside of my head was stinging. When I finally awoke, it was to a bright light shining through a crack in the room. Along with that I could hear a small hissing, like gas.

I sat in my bed taking in everything and as I did this everything felt more 'real' to me. I got up and found some black snowshoes hanging from the only door in and out of this room. I took the snowshoes down and tried opening the door. At first the door was tough to open, but when I used my shoulder I almost flew out.

Snow had laid a blanket over everything: the ground, the roofs, and over the light posts. I realized that the light posts were the cause of that light that had woken me up earlier and the small hissing.

"Hey Juve! I'm glad you're here!." Thats right, my name was Juve…enile Horatico Bloodstone. And that girl, she was Koutaro Hiroraito. What was she here for?

"Put on those snowshoes and let's head to the others." Others? Were we all in the same situation? Anyway's Koutaro is leading me toward a large building now.

"Hey Koutaro, what's going on?"

"We don't know yet, but I'll be sure to find out for you." she said as she turned and smiled at me.

"What do you know?"

"You'll find out Juvenile.. let's go to the others. I'm the Ultimate Police Woman by the way!"

I've known Koutaro prior to this situation and we were very good friends. Her title now seemed obvious to me. She's wearing her usual boyish clothing: a black peaked hat, black trench coat, dark grey muffler, dark grey pants tucked into knee-high boots, black watch, and a silver necklace. Her dark brown hair is bobbed, her skin was as pale as usual, and her eyes a moss green. Her gender neutral body usually made it difficult for people to address her properly in the past.

I looked myself over. I was wearing celadon long-sleeved jacket, canary yellow Marigold badge on the left part of the jacket, yellow long-sleeved coat, navy blue cargo pants and black country shoes. I felt my face to feel that my piercings had been removed.

The building was loud and loaded with people's questions. It wasn't looking to get quiet anytime soon… until…

"Whoooo turned on the lights?!" Words would be hard for me to put into a sentence to describe exactly what I was seeing, mind you, I'm not easily surprised.

"Well don't you idiots all answer at once!" I guess everyone in the room was as dumbfounded as I was.

Koutaro spoke up, "Well… what exactly are you?"

"Me, I'm the famous Monokuma!" That's right. Whatever it was, it was the icon of despair. The icon that was on the masks of everyone under despair. Right now it was brought to us in a small, snarky package.

Another voice spoke from the crowd, "What's going on? Where are we?"

"Ahem! Answer me first. Who turned on the lights!?"

"I did, me." The voice that asked this was calm.

"So it was you Katya! Good job, you see I was going to get to turning on the gas, but you beat me to it. Good job indeed." His attitude took a full one-eighty.

The girl who had spoken so calmly now sounded confused. "Um… you're welcome…how do you know my name?"

"I'll get to the details later. Someone asked a question earlier, who was it?"

"It was me." The crowd cleared to show a grizzly looking guy.

"Ahhh Charley, glad to see your quick-temperedness is still intact. We're at Mt. McKinley, ya know the highest mountain in North America." Monokuma's attitude was now very nonchalant, strangely friendly. "Oh! And what I've brought you all here for is to, ya know, kill each other."

The room was now quieter than before. Everyone glancing at each other. Some seemed distressed while others seemed skeptical.

"Can you get to the details now?" the girl who had turned on the gas spoke again, Katya was it?

"In order to escape this mountain you must kill someone _and_ get away with it. If… no, when someone is _murdered_ you will all have the chance to correctly accuse the _murderer_," why was he emphasizing those words? "if you fail to do so, the _murderer_ will be allowed to leave and you all will _die_. Guess correctly and only the _murderer_ will be _executed_, on display… for all of you to witness."

"Ma heid's mince, you mean for us to murrrder each other?!" Charley spoke up again. his accent was definitely, now more profound.

Everyone was talking, asking questions and Monokuma was answering some sarcastically and some (somewhat) seriously.

My mind was elsewhere. Is it really like this? My situation? Why put up with this bullshit. Murdering someone is easy. It should be easy for me… I'm the Ultimate Gangster after all.

A/N:

Another chapter in the bag. The next chapter will be out soon. Well… I wish I could say that but I'm still in need of a few more OC's. Soooo the next chapter will take awhile. Thanks again to all of those who have contributed.


	4. Act:1 Part:3

Act 1: Part 3: This Is Definitely How It Is..

Rafael Javier, the Ultimate Memorizer, awoke to a startling announcement.

"Ahem, a body has been discovered. A trial will start after the investigation is over."

He knew the 'game' he was in so he rushed to inspect the cause of the announcement. The first thing he saw when he opened the door was a girl, whom he hadn't seen the previous day. She seemed to be frozen to her spot in front of the cabin next to his. She wore a white beret with a white flower at the side; black breasted jacket with the collar popped, which like the beret, had a white flower at the side; short, white dress with a black belt at the waist; black pants that went to her knees; and white boots

Rafael ran as fast as he could but tripped on his own snowshoes. He brushed the powdery snow off of his gray pants, gray shoes, off of his black hair which had long bangs that went down to his chin, and black shirt which had a white house along with some blue lines on it. Out of these things though, he took note of two minor details; apart from his appearance.

He peered over the girl staring into the cabin and witnessed something his so-far normal life had never witnessed. This sort of thing, to him, only showed up on late night television. This sort of thing was only ever read by him in the headlines of a newspapers. Even with all the stories of murder he memorized, none could prepare him for actually seeing a dead body.

He took a deep breath and prepared to properly investigate. He squeezed past the girl and further examined. A boy laid coldly in a bed with a knife protruding from his chest. The white sheets that were on top of his body were red. He walked closer to the boy and looked to where the knife had been plunged. It seems as if there were multiple stab wounds on his torso, all of them from over the sheets. He counted nine in total.

**Evidence Bullets Added:**

**-Knife In Chest**

**-Multiple Stab Wounds**

Before he continued his overwhelming investigation on the body, he was interrupted by another person.

"Hey! What are you doing!" This boy was now suspicious of Rafael. Rafael didn't take his own accountability into consideration.

"He's not the one…" The girl that was staring into the cabin was now inside and on her knees.

"Who are you then?" The boy had now lost her accusatory tone but was still quite rude.

"I'm Rafael Javier."

"What about your talent? It's important right now."

"I'm the Ultimate Memorizer."

"Continue searching then, remember every detail."

Rafael had felt like that was an order so he continued investigating the body while the other boy tried getting answers from the girl who was on the ground and still in shock. Rafael pulled back the sheets from the deceased boy's neck to reveal that his throat was slit clean. Around this area was incredibly bloody as well.

**Evidence Bullet Added:**

**-Slit Throat**

"Hey...who are you? Did you know this person?" the other boy acted completely different from before. He now had a more empathetic tone.

"He's Juvenile Horatico Bloodstone. And me it doesn't matter who I am. I couldn't do anything." she barely sniveled out.

"That's okay, we'll try our best."

"I… am Koutaro Hiroraito." more tears seemed to stream down her face.

Rafael hadn't noticed but a crowd had formed at the door.

"Hey Rafael let's go, the crime may have not just have occurred in here."

"Okay."

"Can you make sure that no one tampers with anything." he asked Hiroraito.

She simply nodded.

Due to Rafael's happy-go-lucky nature he didn't bother to ask for his name before leaving and had already considered him somewhat of a friend. The boy's name was Eric Andrews the Ultimate Actor. He had somewhat spiky, blonde hair and green eyes. He wore a black blazer over a white dress shirt, black pants, and white sneakers. Unlike Rafael's sense of friendship, Eric regarded Rafael as a tool that could remember a great deal of information and probably already knew a plethora of facts. As Rafael followed Eric he went over what he saw.

"I did note two things other than what was in the cabin." Rafael started.

"What were they?"

"The snow on the ground was fresh, but there was still a gash in the snow in front of the cabin."

"So, you're saying any small marks in the snow would have been covered except for that one spot? Keep that in your mind."

"Okay."

**Evidence Bullets Added:**

**-Newly Settled Snow**

**-Gashes In Front Of Cabin **

Eric led Rafael into the Mess Hall where they met a large guy and a girl. They seemed to be in a one-sided conversation with the girl leading.

"May I ask who you fellows are?" Eric interrupted.

"Well I'm Cíntia Beirne the Ultimate Teacher and was the announcement true? Did someone really die?"

Cíntia Beirne seemed to have been unaware of the body, apart from the announcement. She had her dark, brown hair in a bob; a thin, dark ribbon in her hair; and her bangs parted in the middle. She was wearing a long sleeved button up dark red shirt, a gray cardigan, a gray pencil skirt, pair of dark red flats, and a scarlet scarf bow. Inconspicuous without close attention, she had a ring on her left pinky and blue rimmed glasses in the pocket of her cardigan.

"Yes, someone did indeed die." Rafael answered her sorrowfully.

"Well this is Marcus Forest the Ultimate Boxer." she introduced her large friend to us, well it seemed more like she was bugging him than friendship.

"Hey." Marcus responded.

He had white, blonde hair and green eyes. He wore a green winter jacket over a tan long-sleeve, tan cargo pants, brown hiking boots, and a green bandana around his forehead. Cíntia wasn't bothering him like Rafael and Eric may have thought. In fact Marcus is just a very shy and sensitive person contrary to his muscular build and large height.

Rafael followed Eric as he inspected the main room of the Mess Hall. After circling around the room twice Eric went into the kitchen with Rafael in tow. He ignored the two other people and made his way to inspect the fridge. He looked at it intently and proceeded to open it. He let out a gasp.

"W-What's the matter!" Rafael said excitingly.

"Just as I expected." Eric was now cupping his chin and had gathered the attention of the other two in the room.

"Come on what's in there." Rafael continued.

Eric pulled out a carton of milk and held it to the sky like it was a precious jewel.

"It hasn't even been opened." Eric now seemed to be on the verge of tears

Rafael was dumbfounded, one of the persons in the room looked extremely let down, and the other looked like she had expected something stupid coming from him. Eric, along with the milk, started to leave the kitchen.

"W-Wait, where are you going?" Rafael asked.

"I'm obviously taking this to my cabin where I will inspect every drop of it thoroughly."

"You're going to drink it?"

"Good luck investigating." Eric said as he left the room.

Rafael continued standing there not knowing what to do. One of the girls in the room approached him.

"Looks as if Eric dragged you away from the crime scene without you even knowing it. It's fine being made into such a walloping fool by him though, he _is_ the Ultimate Actor. I'm Katya Mason, the Ultimate Debate." she said downwardly.

Her light brown hair was messy and reached just past her 's wearing black gloves, blue trench coat, Harvard University T-shirt, black cardigan, black pocket watch, black dress pants, and black combat boots. Concealed by her scarf is a necklace with a zodiac on it.

"That's who he was? I'm glad I won't have to ask him next time." Katya was taken aback by Rafael's attitude on the matter.

"There are some things in here that are key." Katya said while Rafael started looking.

Seeing his inability to spot the inconsistencies she blatantly told him.

"Quit looking at the fridge. Look at the silverware and pay attention to the floor." She left as she seemed a little frustrated.

A/N:

Welp… after multiple rewrites and spending the Holidays with family, I was finally able to finish this. There are a lot of questions to be asked. Like first of all, a murder on the second day? What was the motive? Was it planned? Did the story's perspective switch to third person? Anyways… I've opened a poll for who you may think the murderer is, even though some of the characters have yet to be introduced, nevertheless, thanks for reading and please give me some feedback on this as well.


	5. Act:1 Part:4

Act 1: Part 4: But Why Did It Have To Be Like This?

Rafael took her blunt hints and inspected the silverware. There were forks, spoons, butter knives, but his attention focused on a knife block.

'Huh, there are two large kitchen knives missing, but there was only one knife at the crime scene. And that was lodged into… well…'

**Evidence Bullet Added:**

**-Missing Knives**

Rafael then moved to inspecting the floor. This inspection was fruitless. He was unable to spot anything out of the norm. Until…

"Hey, don't you think this floor is a bit too spotless?" this came from the other person in the room.

This person's attire made it difficult for Rafael to address this person as a boy or girl. She was Sam Gabouray, the Ultimate Skydiver. She wore a blue denim jacket over a black shirt that read "I'm Awesome!"; a dark gray, wool tweed hat which went over her short, wavy black hair which had red highlights; gray khaki shorts; and black and red sneakers.

"What do you mean?"

"Last night this floor was all dusty and doesn't it smell like cleaner?"

"Now that you mention it, yeah this is way to clean compared to the Mess Hall."

Rafael recalls last night. He had only been in the Mess Hall and hadn't come into the kitchen. After Monokuma left us with the rules to his 'game' everyone had went to bed. This was because someone recommended we get some rest since everyone had felt the same numbness or stinging in their head. Everyone was supposed to sort things out today, but it was too late for that.

**Evidence Bullet Added:**

**- Spotless Kitchen Floor**

Not wanting to make the same mistake with Eric, Rafael spoke,

"Whats your name?"

"I'm Sam Gabouray, the Ultimate Skydiver." Sam stuck out her hand and Rafael gladly shook it.

"I'm Rafael the Ultimate Memorizer."

From the start Rafael had already got a friendlier vibe from her, though he was still worried as to how to address her properly.

"Hey I was also thinking that we should go around and maybe find some suspects, or more clues." Sam said enthusiastically.

"Yeah I'm with you on that. We weren't at all given a proper chance at introductions yesterday. That makes it even the more confusing for us."

"Aaannd it makes it easier on the murderer… maybe that's what they wanted… nevermind that, let's go."

Upon leaving the Mess Hall they ran into a lone boy. He tried to brush past them and enter, but the skydiver stopped him.

"Hey could we have a moment? May we get your name?"

"Sure, I'm the Ultimate Assassin, Dylan Dewitt." Although he agreed to talk, his body language was awkward and seemed unwilling. He wore dark, baggy jeans; long-sleeved, dark colored shirt; combat boots; his reddish-brown and spiky hair was under his black beanie; and what stood out the most was his hooded trench coat.

Sam turned to Rafael and whispered with her hand covering her mouth, "He looks extremely shady, but kinda disarming."

"I can hear you. Look, I'll tell you something I found suspicious, if that's what you want."

The two nodded.

"I couldn't sleep so I stayed up the whole night-"

"All night long?! And you're still awake right now?" Sam broke in.

"Well as an assassin there's been worse. Anyway's, the gas lights went off sometime last night. After that I heard a loud slam. And then the lights went back on." Dylan explained.

"Is that all?" Sam asked.

"Yup."

**Evidence Bullet Added:**

**-Dylan's Account**

After departing from Dylan, Sam and Rafael started heading towards the scene of the crime. They saw four people by the cabin.

"Why did it have to come to this? It's my fault huh?" one of them cowered.

"Look Darcy no one could have saw this coming." another consoled.

"What's with them two?" Sam asked.

"Darcy Dama was the one that proposed that everyone get some rest before getting to figuring out all this. He's been acting very self-loathing." this came from a quiet girl with deep, brown hair and a fancy dress.

"I'm Charlotte Wimmer the Ultimate Violinist by the way. And this is Charles McCrimmon the Ultimate Billiards Champion." she pointed to the boy next to her.

He looked fairly intimidating with his short, black hair slicked back; leather vest over red silk shirt; wingtip shoes; and black pants. He also had a pool cue in his left hand and was rolling something around in his right hand.

"Eh… it's real shite that this happened on the second day. Goddamn it's got everyone in a fankle."

"Darcy's the Ultimate Geologist and the girl is Hoshi Akiyama the Ultimate Motivational Speaker." Charlotte continued introducing.

Darcy had short, dark gray hair; and rectangular glasses over his gray eyes. He wore a gray cardigan over a gray shirt and gray pants.

Hoshi had straight black hair that hung above her shoulders and framed the sides of her face. She wore semi-formal clothing that consisted of a top and a skirt.

"Well I'm Sam Gabouray the Ultimate Skydiver."

"And I'm Rafael Javier, the Ultimate Memorizer." they both introduced.

"Did you guys, notice anything? Anything that might be crucial to this case?" Sam asked.

"If you're looking for evidence or clues, it's better to ask those three in the cabin. I think the girl named Amira was inspecting the body." Charlotte said.

"Okay, we'll check it out… uh…"

"Charlotte... thank you Charlotte." Rafael corrected Sam.

Upon entering the cabin, they were both surprised to see a girl holding a spotless knife. She was staring at it intently as the first thing that came to Rafael's mind was if she had pulled that out of Juvenile's chest and cleaned it. This thought was quickly dispersed as he realized there was still a knife in Juvenile, but… he was then troubled with the thought as to where this new knife had come from.

"Hey Amira-chan there's more new faces." a small girl said as she saw Rafael and Sam in the room.

"Amira-chan… what's with the knife?" Rafael questioned.

"Well you see-" Amira tried to explain.

"Wait, wait, wait, first things first, tell us who you are." a boy said in arrogant manner.

"Okay I'm Rafael Javier the Ultimate Memorizer."

"And I'm Sam Gabouray the Ultimate Skydiver." they both answered gaily before looking back to Amira for an explanation.

"Well, the odd thing about this knife, was that I found it... in Juvenile's coat pocket."

This new piece of information explained why there were two knives missing from the knife block, but it also added more questions for Rafael.

'Could the killer have planted it on him, it's possible... but Juvenile could have also… huh.'

**Evidence Bullet Added:**

**-Knife In Coat Pocket**

Rafael's thoughts were interrupted.

"You have been looking for information to solve this murder, correct? Then there is something I think I should tell you privately." Amira spoke directly towards Rafael.

"Sure." Rafael looked to Sam and exchanged nods.

The two went behind the cabin; out of earshot.

"Before you tell me what you have to say, what were the names of the other people you were with?" Rafael asked.

"Of course, the girl was Bambi Nomel the Ultimate Play Costume Designer and the boy was Jonathan Walters the Ultimate Snowboarder. He may have seemed a bit mean, but I can assure you he is kind-hearted."

"Then please go on."

"Well…" Amira seemed very troubled, "Last night… I-"

She was then interrupted by a dreadful announcement.

"Alright ya bastards times up! Please make your way to my... MONOCHROMATIC GONDOLA OF DESPAIR. Yeesh, that sounded way cooler on paper. Oh! It's come to mind that you're probably wondering where on Earth this Monochromatic Gondola of Despair is; it's behind the Mess Hall so please make your way there immediately."

By the time the announcement had finished Amira had left Rafael behind, wondering what she was going to tell him.

'What was it that she couldn't tell me in the cabin, but still had trouble telling me alone? I think that, in itself is an important clue.'

**Evidence Bullet Added:**

**-Amira's Account?**

"Hey! Rafael what'd she say?" Sam had come from the cabin upon hearing the announcement.

"She didn't say… anything."

"Nothing?," she sounded disappointed, "Then before we head to this Gondola of Despair or whatever, let's go over everything you've kept in your head."

"Let's see…"

**Evidence Bullets:**

**-Knife In Chest**

**-Multiple Stab Wounds**

**-Slit Throat**

**-Newly Settled Snow **

**-Gashes In Front Of Cabin**

**-Missing Knives**

**-Spotless Kitchen Floor**

**-Dylan's Account**

**-Knife In Coat Pocket**

**-Amira's Account?**

They had no idea of how despairful the following hours would be.

A/N:

I know it seems that the story is moving fast, but rest assured that this Investigation, Trial, and Execution will be crucial to the rest of the story. I won't let anyone down (except for Shyjoker, who's character I had killed off in the third part of act one. Sorry btw.) in the continuing chapters. Look forward to the trial, but not too much since I have a busy week(s) ahead.


End file.
